Bonfire Heart
by 50shadesofwitchbitch
Summary: Misty hears Cordelia singing in the greenhouse. Pre- Seven Wonders. Foxxay one-shot.


Misty's POV:

I frowned at myself in my bedroom mirror as I tried and failed to brush my hair into submission. I was supposed to be meeting Cordelia in the greenhouse in five minutes, but my hair wouldn't go right.

''Damn.'' I cursed as I threw the brush onto the dresser.

That would have to do. Throwing my shawl around my shoulders I hopped over to my record player and took the Stevie disk off. I breathed out a shaky breath as I twisted the door knob to leave my room. Why was I nervous? Maybe it was my fear of the upcoming seven wonders. Maybe it was how I felt about Cordelia. I didn't know.

I had been meeting Cordelia each night for a whole week now, in her greenhouse. We talked about everything and anything. I'd never had a friend like Cordelia, a friend I felt like I could share even the deepest secrets of my soul with. 'You've never had any friends.' I reminded myself. I would tell her about my swamp, my old life and where it went wrong. She would tell me about Fiona and about Hank. Sometimes the things she told me made my blood boil with anger towards the many people that had hurt her.

I felt protective of her. I felt a lot of things towards Cordelia, things I couldn't even explain myself. Like how I felt when she laughed, the type of laugh only I could draw from her sweet lips. And how I felt when she walked into a room, the way it lit up with her presence. Or when she would touch my arm, or my hand and that little spark was there. Maybe she felt it too. I kept hoping she felt it too.

I made my way along the corridor, passing Cordelia's bedroom. She wasn't inside so I knew she must be downstairs already. I passed Zoe on the stairs and she gave me a warm smile, which I returned gladly. I was really starting to enjoy living here, I felt like I'd found my tribe at last. As I rounded the corner to the basement greenhouse, I could hear music playing. It was only as I got closer to the door, and placed my ringed fingers on the handle, that I realised it was Cordelia. She was singing.

And it was the sweetest, most beautiful sound I had ever heard. I pushed the door gently and edged my way inside, knowing she couldn't see me. It didn't matter to me that Cordelia was blind, but I knew how self-conscious she felt. I leaned against the door frame as Cordelia carried on singing, toying with the leaves on a red potted flower.

_Days like these lead to__  
__Nights like this leads to__  
__Love like ours__  
__You light the spark in my bonfire heart_

_People like us, we don't need that much__  
__Just someone that starts, starts the spark in our bonfire hearts_

Her words brought tears to my eyes as I wondered who she was singing about. I edged closer and stood behind her. I took a deep breath and placed my hands gently on her hips, making her jump slightly, then sigh with relief as she realised who it was. She stared forwards into her darkness as I continued her song, meaning every word.

_This world is getting colder. Strangers passing by__  
__No one offers you a shoulder. No one looks you in the eye__  
__But I've been looking at you for a long, long time__  
__Just trying to break through, trying to make you mine__  
__Everybody wants a flame, they don't want to get burnt__  
__Well today is our turn_

Cordelia bit her lip and smiled a wide smile, showing all of her pearly white teeth. She joined me again as I tightened my grip around her waist.

_Days like these lead to__  
__Nights like this leads to__  
__Love like ours__  
__You light the spark in my bonfire heart_

_People like us, we don't need that much__  
__Just someone that starts, starts the spark in our bonfire hearts_

''I didn't know you could sing, Miss Cordelia.'' I said, letting go of her.

''I don't usually Misty, it's been a long time.'' She breathed.

I bit my lip as there was an awkward silence between us.

''I knew you were watching me.'' She smiled.

''Oh ya did? I didn't mean ta intrude, I just…'' I gabbled.

''Shh.'' She said, turning round and placing a finger on my lips.

I looked at hers. I wanted then more than anything to feel her lips on mine. I leaned down to kiss her but she pulled away.

''I'm sorry Misty.'' She said.

''Why won't ya kiss me De?'' I asked. ''You don't want me.'' I realised.

''I do Misty.'' She said grabbing my arms tightly and shaking me a little. ''But I'm not good enough for you. Like Fiona said, I'm worthless, hopeless. I don't deserve somebody like you.'' She said, tears forming in her eyes.

I laced my fingers into her hair and brought her face to mine, kissing her deeply. I felt her wanting as our tongues twirled in dance-macabre. She wrapped her arms around my waist and my heart swelled with love. I tasted my own tears on her lips as I pulled away.

''I love you.'' I said, pressing my forehead against hers.

''How can you Misty? Look at me, look at my face.'' She said, pointing to her eyes.

Her words sent a pang of sadness through my soul. But couldn't she see how much I loved her?

''I don't care about that.'' I said, brushing loose tendrils of hair away from her face.

She smiled, her bottom lip shaking some. She reached up and felt for my face, touching my cheek with her warm hand.

''I love you too.'' She said finally, kissing me again.


End file.
